


There's No Way

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer relationship begins between Spencer and the reader. (Part One of a Four Part Summer Writing Contest)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Way

Finally. After nearly six months straight of non-stop work, the team had a day off. The sun was out. Not a cloud in the sky. A high temperature of 89 degrees. You had only been with the BAU for seven months, but they already felt like your home away from home. Rossi and Hotch like the father you barely spoke to, JJ and Penelope, like the sisters you never had, and Morgan, like the big brother you wished you’d had. An only child, you grew up loved by your mother, but lonely without a sibling. And you only had a few friends from college, but Emily and Spence had become your best friends. You felt like you could tell them anything. Well, almost anything.

Since the moment you walked into the BAU, you were struck by how gorgeous the team’s resident genius was. Not only was he a frustrating combination of sexy and cute, he had no idea how good looking he was. He was also insanely sweet, caring, protective, obviously extremely intelligent, and completely out of your league. But that didn’t keep you from dreaming.

You had it bad. You did tell Emily, and she insisted that he wanted you to, but you didn’t believe her. Not for a second. You were smart, sure, but you were no genius; you were a pretty average women, with deep brown eyes and frizzy hair the same shade, not to mention self esteem that was in the toilet. People barely noticed you. And the one relationship you had been in ended with him cheating on you. You would just have to ride out your high-school crush and hope that you would get over it. There was no way you could take the risk of telling him how you felt, and he obviously had no interest in you, so him saying something wasn’t going to happen.

Emily’s apartment was right near yours, so she picked you up and you made the hour-long drive to the best beach in the state. Penelope and Morgan drove together, as did Spencer and JJ, and Hotch and Rossi. Emily pulled the car into the parking lot the same time as Hotch and Rossi arrived. Rossi looked totally uncomfortable about having a day off. Even in this short amount of time, you could tell Rossi always felt the need to work. Hotch looked a little on edge, not used to the sun and fun, but he seemed like he would settle into himself once he got to relax a little. Morgan and Penelope arrived next. They both looked like they were in their element.

“Hey, guys!” you exclaimed as you enveloped Penelope in a hug. Morgan reached over to kiss you on the forehead. He was a great big brother. You all made small talk for a few minutes waiting for Spencer and JJ, but Penelope looked like she wanted to run into the water like a happy little 5-year-old. She was a ray-of-fucking-sunshine, and you loved her for it. Her zest for life kept the entire team from losing their minds on the toughest of cases. “Should we go find a spot for our towels and umbrellas while we wait for the two slowpokes?” she asked hopefully, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The six of you found a great spot for the whole team. The umbrellas giving you just the right amount of shade, and right near the water, so you could go back and forth as you pleased. Emily, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were putting on sunscreen and Penelope ran towards the surf like a kid running to the Christmas tree on Christmas morning. As you reached down into your beach bag to pull out the book you brought, you caught sight of JJ and Spence. JJ looked her usual gorgeous self, but Spencer looked pissed. He did NOT look like he wanted to be here. You wondered what was wrong.

Just a few spaces down from where the team was situated, Morgan met up with some guys playing volleyball and asked if you could all join. Garcia was already in the water, but Hotch, Rossi, Emily, JJ and Morgan happily joined in. The non-stop work was taxing and frankly, you just wanted to sunbathe and read your book. No physical exertion necessary, thank you very much.

Spence sat two chairs down from you and hadn’t said a word. He wasn’t as tense as when he first walked towards the group, but he didn’t look comfortable either. He was engrossed in a book called “Billions and Billions” by Carl Sagan. You know, a book about life and death at the turn of the century, just a little light beach reading. You laughed to yourself, but apparently you hadn’t been so quiet. His head shot up and he blurted out, “What’s so funny, Y/N?” 

You couldn’t stand the tension, you had to break it somehow. Was it you? Was he mad? “It’s nothing, Spence,” you said with a smile. “It’s just your choice of reading. It’s totally you,” you laughed, taking in his lanky yet muscled, beautiful frame, “it’s just not what most would consider light reading.” The corner of his lip curled up into a smile as he closed the book, laughing ever so slightly. When he put the book down and met your eyes something was different. He looked your way with a bit of longing. There was no way…he couldn’t…actually be into you? Emily wasn’t right, was she?

You decided to test her belief and reached into your bag, pulling out your bottle of sunscreen. “Hey,” you said as you covered your arms and legs with the white liquid, “Spence, would you mind getting my back? I totally forgot to put some on before we got here and if I don’t put it on now, I’m going to look like a lobster in the morning.” He chuckled nervously. “Umm…sure, Y/N. No problem.”

You turned over onto your back as Spence squeezed the sunscreen into his hands. A little tentatively, he placed his hands on your skin, and despite the heat outside, and the fact that the sunscreen had already warmed up itself, a chill shot up your spine. It was not okay that a simple touch from him made you feel things. His nimble fingers lingered on your skin a little longer than was necessary to apply the lotion. He was practically massaging your back. “Uh…Y/N?” he choked.

“Yea, Spence?” you responded as he lifted his fingers from your body. He looked down where you lay, “I know we’ve only known each other for a few months, but I was wondering if you’d like to get a cup of coffee with me sometime. Like…on a date? Maybe?” 

You couldn’t believe it. Emily was right. Of course she was. Know-it-all pain in the ass. You caught her eye after she returned a serve and she winked. You’d have to smack her later. You turned over and giggled, “I would absolutely love that, Spence.” He smiled down at his feet and you laughed again. Thank god for the beach.


End file.
